Cant You See How I Feel?
by NewsieGoil09
Summary: Amber bombay is a dancer and an orphan going to live with new coach bombay her godfather she also meets adam banks at the time was the enemy and falls for him AdamxOc


I stood by the rink with my godfather Bombay and he was very annoyed first he has to adopt me because my parents died now he has to work with kids I feel sort of bad for him. I patted his shoulder and stood in my jeans and peacoat along with my converse and my hair in a brown French braid my bangs flopping into my face everyonce in a while.

"comeon Gordon…its not all bad I am here to help remember" I whispered he snorted and looked down at me.

"shut up Amber" he muttered I smirked and looked at the team with a tiny grin on my face yeah sure my parents are dead but they never noticed me so I have been with Gordon for about…a month or two. I have my hat on and my scarf and gloves and looked at everyone. I was kind of nervous about the car being on the ice…but I cant complain.

"yo dude you must be in the wrong hood" a black kid stated I raised an eyebrow and looked at Bombay. "this is my dominion this is a drug free zone you understand?" he asked I snorted and tried to cover it up I mean seriously Gordon…do anything besides alcohol…puhleese. "we aint buyin nothing…I am feeling generous today so I am going to let your sorry vanilla booty get outta here before we use your eyes as hockey pucks" he said I went wide eyed they obviously didn't see me I was about to go forward but Gordon stopped me.

"thanks bro…but I am not leaving till I take care of business" am I the only one who thought that sounded bad..he went to grab something and they all moved back I sighed a bit and I dove in.

"section 5 peewee hockey team…" I started and Gordon finished for me

"I am gordon Bombay your new coach" he finished and everyone started to laugh I just muttered to myself.

"oh brother…"

"you have got to be kidding me" the black kid said I tinhk he might be the leader or something.

"I am afraid so dude I have the roster right here" Gordon said annoyed wait…hes always annoyed what am I talking about?

I ignored his speech and I sighed a bit and then I stood up to bat interrupting him. "heres the thing he may hate kids but I know them..i am Amber Bombay…his god kid…now how about a little respect" I said arms crossed they laughed and I glared making them stop.

"she is my assistant" Bombay said even more annoyed I swear he only has two emotions anger and annoyance.

"yeah so shut up kid" I said looking at the black kid like he was a bug I went into a nice thought of turning him into one putting him into a small box then a bigger one and a bigger one then sending it around the world to myself and then smashing him with a hammer…hehehe. I watched closely and let him tell me his thoughts and I wrote it down. 

I watched them amusement clear on my face…they really do suck on some level then Gordon actually voiced my thoughts.

"they really suck" he muttered quietly and I snorted and he looked at me I said this whole thing very sarcastically.

"no kidding coach.." I whispered he actually chuckled a bit I smiled happy I could actually make him laugh.

A girl skated over after knocking a nerd over and she skated over to us and she said "hi coach I am connie do you play?" she asked us I nodded a bit.

"no I don't" Gordon said going back to annoyance man he needs new emotions.

"I don't…well slightly I just dance" I said nodding to her she nodded and looked back at us.

"so whats our record anyway?" Gordon asked looking around and connie told us and I winced a bit.

"0 and 9.." she started I zoned out a bit ignoring her she seemd nice though maybe a future friend.

Then Gordon was distant again he went to make a phone call and I smiled at everyone "alright so what are your names I already know averman and Charlie.." I said smiling at them and Gordon looked at me. "go make the call be there in a second" I said and he nodded and they looked at me weirded out.

"related no way" Charlie said I laughed a bit

"ahhh…don't mind him he is just a grouch" I said shrugging a bit "like I sadi before I am Amber and am going to help out" I said smirking they told their names and I nodded following gordons lead getting into the car. I drank some cocoa and then got back out he was trying to get his messages at his firm. "CAREFUL GUYS COME ON!" I yelled annoyed then they attacked the car I was pulled back by Charlie and I looked at him worried at Gordon I stood their stunned at their animalistic tendencies. "this is going to be a lonnnnng year" I started to laugh hysterically Gordon deserves I cant deny then he yelled my name making me cringe but still watch. I face palmed a few times and sighed a bit and looked at it and I sighed a bit.

"AMBERRRRRR!" he yelled I went over and watched and he saw me "help me!" he yelled I smirked a bit.

"sorry coach but their your monkeys" I said with a laugh. I got into the limo and sat beside Gordon as they piled in.

"I could kill one off to set an example sir" the driver said and Gordon sighed

"not now…lets take them for a spin to just shut them up" Gordon said making me smirk and sigh a bit.

I watched Gordon talk with his old coach and I am wearing jeans, a short sleeve black top with a green button up. I watched banks and he has good form I couldn't help but feel drawn to him I sighed a bit and looked at Gordon and he looked dazed I squeezed his arm and sighed a bit. I stood in the box and kept my jacket on. I looked around my hair curled and in a high ponytail my bangs hanging loosely in my face and couldn't help but sigh.

"you know…they have a dance team nearby" Gordon said quietly I looked at him and shook my head sadly at him scuffing my converse on the ground.

"I wish I could Gordon…but…my knee is still healing..i cant mess it up more..so possibly no dance for a long time" I said cringing a bit he squeezed my shoulder and turned back to the team. I watched them on the ice and laughed a bit I couldn't help it at all. This team has made me laugh so many times I cant even count how many. Averman was chanting and me along with Gordon stared at him weirded out a bit I mean this kid is weird..in a good way but still weird.

"Averman I am saying this….nicely" I started and Gordon chanted in with me.

"this is hockey there is no batter!...idiot" he said annoyed and then he went to goalie…ugh! Me and Gordon went wide eyed in annoyance and stared at him. I cringed watching them and sighed a bit banging my head against the wall.

"shit" I muttered and Gordon looked at me amused "don't look at me like that" I said shoving him. They were falling all over the place. They are such a mess goddamnit! I watched them fall and the black kid got held back by the ref sheesh! "this is ridiculous!" I yelled and Gordon patted my shoulder. I face palmed and groaned walking back and forth. The hawks just scored the goalie fell ugh…

I looked over and a kid was looking at me we locked eyes and I looked away from him slightly embarrassed and continued to watch the team. I looked back and he looked at me at the same time I blushed heavily and sighed looking away. Then the hawks scored again what the hell this team is a mess this whole game is like a parody on itself.

"some community service huh" Gordon said to me I snorted and shook my head pointing to the rink.

"your telling me…come on coach this is ridiculous" the new people going in fell over the wall and I sat down letting my knee jiggle I was getting restless.

Gordon lost it on the goalie and I laughed a bit and looked over and saw the back of the guys shirt who was watching me every once in a while…banks…huh…


End file.
